Geometry Dash Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Geometry Dash Wiki Community Portal! This page will start you off with the basics of participating on a wiki. What's it all about? All wikis are community projects that involve people from different backgrounds coming together to share their knowledge of a common interest. If you are a fan of Geometry Dash, it would be great if you could join us! so you can track your contributions, increase the accessible features and form an identity recognisable by the rest of the community. Editing and navigation Editing is a major part of any wiki, and fortunately, being able to do so is easy and requires little experience. On the wiki's sandbox page, you can find tips on how to do so, as well as run some test edits if you would like to experiment. In the meantime, you will want to know how to find your way around. The navigation bar at the header of every page navigates to every article on the wiki, no need to perform obscure searches! Under the Community heading can also be found site articles relating to policy, chat and our staff list. Be sure to check the and page to find out more about the features of the wiki. Personalisation Something which you will want to become familiar with is your profile. It is easily accessed from your avatar on the header bar, and consists of four sections: the main section is where you can write about yourself and anything on your mind; the second section is your where you and others can post short messages; the third section is record of all the you have made to the wiki, and the fourth section is a list of all the pages you are . For an enhanced experience, it is recommended you look into your and configure your account just the way you want it. Socialising Communication is an important aspect of coordinating wiki processes while also enabling the development of relationships with other users. While message walls are designed to directly communicate with specific users, the is a collaborative social space where announcements, discussions and activities can be held. In addition, the allows for instantaneous conversation between users. Contact staff Feel free to contact any of our staff at any time. If they are unable to address any queries you have, you might want to for more complicated matters. Article progress Templates for use on profiles *Template:Image to embed external images from off-site *Template:Banner *Template:Notice *Template:Contentbox *Template:Togglebox *Template:Infobox stats *Template:Infobox custom level *Template:Babel *Template:Userbox and those in Category:Userboxes JavaScript The Geometry Dash Wiki utilises a number of scripts which are imported from the Wikia Developers Wiki. Special page directory The following are common special pages. For all special pages, see . ;Universal Tracking * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Interest Pages * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Housekeeping These reports should be blank. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Site articles